


Our Shining Days II

by thefictionist



Category: Our Shining Days (2017)
Genre: Gen, nobody has made fanfics for this movie yet, not so sure what the other names of the characters are, so imma bout to change that, so please help me out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefictionist/pseuds/thefictionist
Summary: Based on the Chinese rom-com about two rivalry departments, the Chinese Music Students and the Regular Music students.You were just a singer at Julliard School of Music when an opportunity for a foreign exchange programme to observe life in Zhongxia Music School you don’t hesitate to take it- thinking you can manage the language barrier and culture shock fairly well, but you couldn’t be more wrong. Luckily, you’ll eventually find your place amongst the Chinese Music Students which doesn’t seem to mix well with the Classical Music Students.





	Our Shining Days II

The taxi skid into a halt the moment it had reached its destination, and you had to hold on for dear life as the reckless driver hits on the breaks ungracefully. Exhaling deeply you silently thank yourself for taking those anti motion sickness medications before and after the flight. 

 

Fiddling through your LV speedy 25, you find your green Kate Spade wallet instantly. The driver from his seat instantly noticing this and pegs you as some prissy rich foreigner. You glance at the amount of yen you’ve got inside of it, unsure of how much to give him. But you give him the first bill you could possibly see, unsure of how much the value had cost, and seeing how the elderly man’s eyes lit up, it was most likely bigger than what had been expected.

 

“Keep the change.” You spoke calmly. Though it left a bitter and sour taste in your mouth, knowing that you had just proved him right. He thanked you a million times before you excited, Bowing and clasping his hands together but merely smiled. The bitter feeling soon growing into that of gratification, for ‘thinking forward.’  
But still struggling as you grab your tan Herschel backpack, from across the seat.

 

“Do you need any help, Miss?” He asked attempting to hide his eastern accent which sounded too eager for your liking but nevertheless you flashed him a genuine smile. “I’ve got it, thanks. You go on right ahead.”

 

You stepped out of the car with your gaze across you, the early morning sun already hitting your gaze as you looked above the open courtyard of the music school but your eyes were protected from the dark tinted bug eyed shaped glasses you had been wearing. Even from where you were standing, the sounds of different sorts of instruments simultaneously being played could be heard, and despite the difference of current setting, it gave you a sense of hope, reminding you of home. 

 

A honk disrupted you from your observations and you turned around immediately. It was from the driver who you realised had stayed behind. He stood in front of his vehicle with your suitcase beside him, hand still inside the car.  
“Your suitcase, Miss.”

“Oh, right thanks.” You bite your cheek from embarrassment as the elderly taxi driver merely shakes his head and drags it towards you. You thank him once more as he gives you a light hearted reminder to be careful. And he slides back inside the driver seat, closing the door behind him and dashing off onto the road. 

And as you watch you momentarily wonder how you managed to survive that car ride.

 

You glance back again at the building, this time taking in the sign written on the entrance in golden Chinese characters;  
Zhongxia Music Academy. 

Feeling the nervousness begin to creep in you immediately let it pass, as you let out an exhale. Stepping forward and joining in the bunch of students in uniform as you made your way, entering the building inside.


End file.
